kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado
The is Skyrider's transformation belt and can give off the from the Tornado. Skyrider can perform the flight ability using the system on his belt. Like his predecessors, this belt is powered by wind.Though in practice he is able to fly, the explanation given for the power (his transformation belt is able to "reduce gravity") suggest that he is more accurately gliding. The Tornado can also emit a bright flash used in the Super Lightwave attack. Notes *The Tornado that appeared in Immortal Kamen Rider Special had a different design. Appearances * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **Episode 1: An Cyborg Flies in the Sky **Episode 2: Bizarre! Kumojin **Episode 3: It's Courage! The Fear of the Bat Flute **Episode 4: Two Cyborgs, the Angry Rider Break **Episode 5: Fly, Ride on a Girl's Dreams **Episode 6: Kinokojin! The Devil's Hands are Cold **Episode 7: Kamagirijin! The Dreadful Ceremony **Episode 8: Mukadenjin's Trap! The Mysterious Operating Room **Episode 9: Cobranjin's Murder Army **Episode 10: Seen! Kaningerjin's Secret **Episode 11: Sanshojin! Escape from Hell Valley **Episode 12: Dark Santa Claus; Ah, Transformation Impossible **Episode 13: Arijigokujin: Three Hours Before Tokyo Explodes **Episode 14: Haejigokujin, Kamen Rider Close Call **Episode 15: Dreadful Aokabijin's Big Tokyo Earthquake **Episode 16: What is the Immortal Gokiburijin's G-Monster's True Identity? **Episode 17: You Did It! The End of G-Monster **Episode 18: Admiral Majin's Great Electric Hell Operation **Episode 19: Cover Your Ears Too! Okamijin's Murderous Cry **Episode 20: Two Kamen Riders, Who is Another? **Episode 21: Enter Stronger; Two Riders vs. Two Formidable Monsters **Episode 22: Kogoensky Froze Tokyo 5 Seconds Ago **Episode 23: Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders **Episode 24: Madarakajin, Fear of Poison Gas **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 25: Heavy! Heavy! The 50-ton Baby **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 29: First Appearance! Strengthened Skyrider's Finishing Move **Episode 30: He Eats Dreams? The Strange Boy Who Came From the Amazon **Episode 31: Run, X-Rider! Hiroshi Tsukuba! Don't Die!! **Episode 32: Thank You, Keisuke Jin! Leave the Final Blow to Me!! **Episode 33: Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man **Episode 34: Danger, Skyrider! He's Come! Shirō Kazami!! **Episode 35: Kazami Senpai! I'll Get the Tako Gang!! **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? **Episode 38: Please, Shigeru Jō! There's the Ari Commando Training School With a Million Yen Monthly Salary **Episode 39: Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon **Episode 40: Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky **Episode 41: Ghost Story Series - The Secret of the Phantom Building **Episode 42: Ghost Story Series - Zombie! The Monster is Revived **Episode 43: Ghost Story Series - Hōichi the Earless's 999 Ears **Episode 44: Ghost Story Series - The Werecat Wants Children's Blood! **Episode 45: Ghost Story Series - The Snake Woman Curses Hiroshi Tsukuba! **Episode 46: Ghost Story Series - The Breakable Human! Fear of the Mirror's Center **Episode 47: Skyrider's Greatest Weakness! Attack the 0.5 Second Blind Spot **Episode 48: Four Skyriders, Who is the Real One? **Episode 49: Rocket Launch! Hiroshi Tsukuba Goes to the Space Graveyard **Episode 50: You, Also Enlist in the Ari Commando Boys' Squad!? **Episode 51: Neoshocker Red & White, Great Decisive Battle of Death **Episode 52: Hiroshi's Father Had Lived! As Altered Human FX777? **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} References Category:Transformation Gear